Ore No Kawai Karma-chan
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Asano mengajak istrinya berbulan madu ke Indonesia, tepatnya Bali. dan dia didampingi oleh teman masa kecilnya, Isogai Yuuma. apakah yang akan terjadi pada istrinya? hehh? what? summary apaan neh? langsung aja dah (CHAP 2 UP!) .. happy reading AsaKaru Shipper
1. Chapter 1

_**Ore No Kawai Karma-chan.**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyousitsu Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyousitsu by Yuusei Matsui**_

 _ **This Fic by me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, Fluffy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated : T-T+**_

 _ **Pairing : Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warn : OOC , Typo, and many kecepetan, AWAS DIABET! AWAS PEHAPE!**_

 _ **Don't Like , Don't Read.**_

 **.**

" _Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan 00186423 akan segera lepas landas dalam 10 menit, harap para penumpang segera memasukan koper ke dalam bagasi yang akan dibantu oleh petugas."_

.

Sosok pemuda berkepala merah mendengus lega diiringi dengan senyuman yang ia pajang sedari tadi, sejak mereka turun dari pesawat.

" _WELCOME INDONESIA_ …." Karma, pemuda berkepala merah itu berteriak kencang sambil merentangkan tangan seolah hendak memeluk seluruh orang yang berada di bandara itu.

"Seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah pemandu wisata yang akan memandu kita , Baka." Asano Gakushuu, salah seorang dari ribuan orang di bandara itu berseru sambil menepuk pelan kepala Karma.

"Hee.. Gapapa donk kalo begini.." Karma menjentikkan jarinya dan ber _wink_ ria kearah Asano. Sementara sang Asano muda hanya memutar bola matanya.

" _Welcome in Indonesia , The beautiful country."_ Seseorang mengejutkan keduanya dengan sebuah suara rendah nan lembut. Karma mengernyit menatap sosok bersurai hitam dengan mata sewarna madu itu tengah berdiri dengan tenangnya disebelah Asano.

"Asano-kun , siapa?" Karma menyenggol lengan Asano pelan.

"Isogai Yuuma, dialah pemandu wisata kita." Asano meletakkan kopernya dilantai dan berpelukan dengan orang bernama Isogai.

"Apa kabar, Gakushuu?" Kata Isogai sambil menepuk punggung Asano pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gakuho si kelabang sangat merindukanmu, bodoh."

"hahaha.. seperti biasa kau sangat tidak sopan menyebut ayah mu sendiri."

"Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifatnya kakek tua itu."

"….."

Karma terkacangi.

'Siapa dia sok akrab banget?. Pake manggil nama kecil Asano lagi.' Rutuk Karma dalam hati dengan perasaan dongkol. Melihat suaminya (?) bercengkrama akrab dengan pria lain, plisss istri mana yang gak cemburu?

Ehhh tungguu? Suami? Istri?

"Ohh iya, Yuuma. Aku kesini untuk _honeymoon_ bersama istriku." Asano menoleh dan menatap Karma.

"Wahh kau istri Gakushuu. Salam Kenal, aku Isogai Yuuma." Isogai mengulurkan tangannya dan hanya ditatap oleh Karma.

"Karma.." Asano memanggil dengan sedikit membentak. Melihat reaksi Karma yang tak mengindahkan uluran tangan dari teman masa kecilnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'istri' Asano Baka." Karma menepuk uluran tangan Isogai dan segera menyeret kopernya menjauh.

"Heii Karma.." Panggil Asano tapi sang pemilik manik emas itu tak menggubris sama sekali.

"Wahhh istrimu manis sekali, Gakushuu. Sini biar ku _pakai_ semalam, hahahaha." Isogai menepuk pundak Asano keras dengan tawa sumbangnya.

"Sialan kau."

.

.

"Jadi, kalian mau kemana dulu?" Isogai bertanya sambil tetap focus pada kemudi mobil yang ia jalankan.

"Terserah, kemanapun boleh. Aku hanya ingin melihat negeri dimana banyak budaya tersebar diseluruh penjurunya." Jawab Asano sambil memainkan gadget yang ia pegang.

"Kita sedang berada di Pulau Bali, Indonesia. Pantai disini sangat terkenal lohh.." Isogai berkata dengan bangga.

"Wahh beneran? Aku jadi ingat masa-masa kita berada di Okinawa saat SD."

"Hahaha.. yang kita bermain pukul semangka hingga akhirnya memukul kepala sekolah?"

"Yaaa .. yang itu, betapa lucunya wajah Maehara ahahaha.."

"Maehara salah satu biang kelas, dihukum dikamar hotel selama kita bermain dipasir, wahhh kenyataan memang kejam hahaha.."

"blablablabal…"

'Cih .. kenapa si brengsek Asano bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu sih?!' Karma mendecih pelan. Melihat betapa cerianya Asano saat ini. Padahal kalau bersamanya Asano selalu memasang wajah serius atau bahkan dingin. BAHKAN SAAT MASA MEREKA PACARAN DI SMA. YA GUSTIII SEKUAT APA KOKORO KARMA, APA SALAH KARMA YA GUSTIIII?*caps jebol*

.

Asano dan Isogai masih saja bercengkrama dengan akrab, okee… Asano sudah mengabaikan Karma sejauh ini. Karma kzl kzl kzl, zbl zbl zbl.

Apalagi Asano sudah berani memajukan duduknya agak kedepan supaya bisa bercengkrama lebih dekat dan mengacak-ngacak kepala Isogai.

Hati Karma terbakar, terbakar api cemburu.

Sakitttt tjoyy .. _kokoro ga ittai_.

"MOOOO ASANO-KUN, AKU MENGANTUKKK." Karma berteriak frsutasi membuat dua manusia yang berada semobil dengannya menoleh dan terdiam.

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja,Karma. Ga usah teriak-teriak."

Jlebb… Ya Gusti cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Aku mau tidur dipundakmu, Baka." Karma cemberut dan segera meletakkan kepalanya dengan kasar dipundak pengantin laki-lakinya (?). Tak lupa dia memberi _deathglare_ Isogai lewat kaca. Isogai hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Bisik Isogai pelan pada Asano beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sudah, kau jangan berbisik seperti itu. Geli tau.." Asano berkomentar dengan menyipitkan natra ungunya.

"istrimu sungguh manis. Dia laki-laki termanis yang kutemui setelah diriku ahahahaha.." Isogai tertawa nista dan dibalas dengan decihan oleh Asano.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Asano disela-sela tawa Isogai yang membahana keseluruh mobil.

"Kemungkinan besar musim ini, Hiroto-kun masih sedikit gugup."

"Maehara bodoh. Kalau ada pemuda semanis dirimu diambil orang pasti menyesal seumur hidup playboy itu."

"Sudahlah, Gakushuu."

"Tapi…. Yuuma… aku akan menunjukkan seberapa manis istriku ini."

"Aku menunggu, Gakushuu. Kalau dia terlalu manis aku akan benar-benar memakainya untuk _semalam_."

"Kubunuh kau,Yuuma brengsek."

Dan komentar Asano hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari sang surai hitam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Isogai (yang focus menyetir) dan Karma (yang tertidur) sang Asano muda tersenyum manis dan mengusap pelan pipi Karma.

'Ya benar, istriku memang laki laki termanis yang perna ada' batinnya sambil merapatkan pelukkan lengan kekarnya di punggung Karma.

.

.

"PANTAIIIIII…."

"Karma bego jangan lari-lari seperti itu." Asano berteriak kencang dengan geram. Isogai hanya bisa menepuk bahu temannya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Asano-kun ayooooooo main air, kesini cepat." Karma sudah melepas bajunya dan hanya memakai boxer, dengan sangat kekanak-kanakannya bermain ombak bersama para anak kecil yang berada di sana.

"Susul Istrimu sana.. " Goda Isogai. Asano hanya mendengus pelan dan melepas baju atasnya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Asano.

"Kau pernah melihat ada orang main air pakai jas. Dasar bodoh.

.

Disinilah dia, terduduk dihamparan pasir sejauh 40m dari tempat Karma bermain. Asano hanya melihat Karma dari jauh, sejujurnya dia sangat menyukai wajah Karma yang tengah tertawa bahagia dan polos bagai anak kecil. Tanpa Asano sadari seulas senyum bahagia terpapar diwajah tampannya hingga beberapa gadis yang tadinya hendak menggoda semakin ciut mengira Asano mengidap cacat mental hingga tersenyum sendiri.

Tapi senyum itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, sebelum Karma dan 4 orang anak kecil mengendap-endap dengan membawa seember penuh air laut, kearah seorang turis yang tengah berjemur diatas tikar.

Asano langsung bangkit dan berlari kecil mendekatinya, firasat Asano mengatakan bahwa kali ini sifat lama istrinya di SMP dan SMA akan bangkit.

Byurrr…

Benar saja. Manik violetnya menatap Karma cs yang tengah tertawa tawa melihat tubuh turis itu basah kuyup.

Sang turis wanita itupun marah, dan memaki-maki mereka, tapi Karma dengan santai menjawab dengan wajah minta ditendang.

Asano berlari mendekat dan berbicara dengan turis tersebut.

'Mulai deh menggoda cewek, dasar Asano bego' Karma memutar bola matanya bosan.

Yahhh kemampuan mempesona dari seorang Asano Gakushuu memang tak terkalahkan. Dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat wanita (bahkan pria) meleleh, kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya yang cakap, serta tidak lupa senyuman mautnya yang menawan mampu membuat turis 'naas' itu tergoda. Akhirnya Karma cs dimaafkan secara terhormat.

.

.

"Wahhh.. apa ini? _Baberque_ tusuk? Enak sekali." Komentar Karma saat merasakan sebuah masakan dengan bumbu coklat yang sangat lezat *Author laper mendadak*

"Itu Namanya sate.. bodoh." Jawab Asano cuek sambil memakan makanan yang ada di mejanya.

Karma cemberut pipinya menggembung kesal.

"Aku kan gatau."

"Sudah sudahh.. " Isogai hanya tersenyum maklum (lagi).

.

"Aku mau main lagi." Setelah makan, Karma kembali ngeloyor menuju pantai.

"heiii sudah soreeee sebentar lagi gelap." Teriak Asano namun Karma tak mendengarkan, dia malah kembali asik dengan teman-teman bocahnya.

"Hufft.." Asano mendengus.

"Sudahlahh.. Tapi istrimu benar-benar manis lohh.. sumpah _kawaii sugiru (manis banget)_."

"Kau dari tadi manis-manis mulu, ingat dia itu _ore no kawaii Karma chan (Karmaku Yang Manis)_." Asano belagak sok sambil kibas poni, membuat gadis pantai disebelahnya jadi doki doki.

"Heeh.. aku juga ga kalah _kawaii_ kok _coz ore wa Hiroto-kun no tsuma desu (Karena aku adalah istri dari Hiroto-kun)_." Isogai ga kalah songong, dia kibasin jas biar greget.

"Lhoo? Katanya tadi belom nikah."

Komentar jleb Asano membuat Isogai pundung dengan latar belakang 'poor boy' .

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, matahari bahkan sudah hampir ditelan oleh awan gelap diatas sana. Teman-teman (bocah) Karma mulai berguguran pulang satu persatu, dan kini tinggalah Karma sendiri duduk dipasir dan melemparkan karang kecil kearah deburan ombak.

"Aku sendirian lagi,huhh Kalau saja si BAKA ASANO tidak bersama dengan Isogai Isogai itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan." Karma cemberut sambil melempar karang kecil lagi kearah ombak yang tengah menggelitiki jemari kakinya.

"Ada apa? Mereka semua sudah pergi?" Suara baritone menyeruak mengalahkan suara ombak dilautan yang Karma dengar.

"Iyaa.." Karma mengangguk sedih dan menggali pasir disebelahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tampak ga suka begitu?"

"Aku kesepian, Asano bodoh."

"Lohh? Kan ada aku dan Yuuma bersamamu."

"HAAA? KAU HANYA NGOBROL BERSAMANYA, AKU KAU ABAIKAN,GOBLOK." Karma berteriak kencang sambil melempar Asano dengan pasir. Isogai diujung sana nyengir watados.

"Ohh kau cemburu ya? Wahh istriku ini sangat mencintaiku ya.." Goda Asano sambil menyentuh pipi Karma.

Wajah Karma memerah sempurna, dengan sangat malu Karma buang muka dan melepar Asano dengan pasir.

"MANA MUNGKIN, BEGO."

Asano hanya tersenyum dan menatap sang raja langit yang hendak tenggelam.

"Nee, Karma. Lihat itu, _sunset_ nya indah sekali."

Karma menoleh dan memandang _scene_ dengan takjub pada apapun yang berada di depannya. Air laut yang biru gelap membiaskan cahaya oranye dari Matahari belom lagi ombak yang lembut membuat biasan itu terlihat bergoyang goyang bagai dewi air.

Sungguh indah.

" _sutekiii (Menakjubkan, Indah, cantik) …._ " Karma berbinar dan menatap lama pemandangan itu.

"Asano-kun, Mataharinya indah sekali loh.."

"Benar?" Asano terkikik geli melihat mata Karma berbinar bagai anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan balon oleh ibunya.

"Iyaa .. aku belom pernah melihatnya sekalipun. Bahkan dijepang, saat senja aku selalu menonton tv."

"Sukurlah.." Asano beringsut mendekati Karma, sementara Karma masih sibuk dengan sunset yang ia lihat.

"Belom lagi aku-"

Cup.

Karma terbelalak kaget merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat diseluruh wajahnya dan sentuhan lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya sehalus ini.

Asano memangut pelan bibir Karma, dan melumatnya selembut mungkin, Tangan nya merambat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Dan deburan ombak serta matahari yang lambat laun tenggelam seolah malu melihat dua insan tengah berciuman menjadi saksi betapa besar cinta seorang suami pada istrinya.

"Aku bahagia melihatmu seperti ini." Asano tersenyum senang.

"Bodohh apa yang kau lakukan sih?! Aku mau mandi di hotel." Karma bangkit dan berlari kearah Isogai, meninggalkan Asano yang malah tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

Yah setidaknya dia melihat semburat nakal dipipi istrinya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Karma? Kedinginan? Bukannya kau sudah mandi dengan air hangat tadi?" Asano berceloteh panjang setelah keluar dari kamar mandi hotel.

Karma mendongak dan mangap tak percaya.

Siapa yang akan tahan? Duhh… Lihat suaminya itu, dia TOPPLESS dengan handuk tergantung di pinggulnya hingga lutut, serta tangannya yang bergerak gerak mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan. Dilihat darimanapun _Asano so sexy_ sekali bikin author ngiler ditempat *fangirling sendiri*

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Karma?" Asano menghentikan aktifitasnya saat dirasa dia sedang diperhatikan secara mendetail oleh istrinya. Mana sampai mangap gitu lagi.

"Tidak kok siapa yang memandangimu sih?' Karma melengos _tsundere_ . Asano hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ya ya yay a.." ujarnya sambil duduk diranjang.

Asano kembali pada aktifitasnya semula, tapi kali ini dia sambil memandangi tubuh istrinya yang terbalut _kimono_ pendek sepaha. Dan OHHH YA TUHANNNN… APA KARMA MAU MENGGODANYA? APA APAAN PAHA MULUS YANG TERPAMPANG JELAS ITU? . Asano meneguk ludah.

"Ternyata kau sudah belajar cara melayani suami di malam pertama ya?" Kata Asano sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?" Karma menoleh dan seketika terdiam melihat betapa merahnya wajah Asano, mata yang biasanya terpancar dingin sekarang berubah penuh kemaluan (?).

Asano berbalik dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan cepat.

Karma masih bertanya-tanya, apasih maksud dari perkataan suaminya tadi?. Bodo .. Karma menarik selimut karena tubuhnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Tapi.. apa yang dilihatnya.. demi tuhan, demi waifu sejuta umat Rias Gremory…. Mata emasnya membulat bagai pingpong. Paha putihnya terlihat sempurna daritadi.

Apa jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud Asano?

Karma terdiam dengan muka merah, kakinya ditekuk kebelakang dengan tangan yang mengepal didepannya. Mirip sekali pose kucing O.o

"A-asano- kun.." lirih Karma.

Asano menoleh dan langsung terjungkal kebelakang melihat pose Karma yang is so _kawaii nyan~_.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu kagetnya sih?" Perempatan siku-siku nongol di kepala Karma.

"Tidak hanya sajaa…"

Asano bangkit dengan muka merah.

Karma mendongak dengan muka tak kalah merah.

"hanya saja?" Lirih Karma setengah bertanya.

Asano merangkak menaiki ranjang, mendekati Karma yang menatapnya dengan sayu dan muka memerah sempurna.

"Hanya saja kau terlihat manis.." Lirih Asano tepat ditelinga Karma, sedetik kemudian hanya ciuman dari sang suami yang menjawab.

Ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin liar, hingga akhirnya Asano mendorong Karma kebelakang.

Menyesap sebentar leher putih jenjang milik Karma.

"Aku tau kau menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Dan kau pasti tak memakai apapun didalam _kimono_ ini." Asano melepas paksa _kimono_ istrinya.

"heii bodohh .. apa yang kau lakukan?" Karma memeluk badannya sendiri yang polos tak tertutup.

"Kannn aku benar." Asano tersenyum setan. "Kau tidak akan telanjang sendirian Karma." Senyum Asano semakin mesum.

"Apasihh? AKU GAK NGERTI, ASANO BEGO."

"Panggil Aku dengan namaku sayang… "Asano menatap lembut kearah Karma dan mencium lagi bibir ranum itu.

Karma terbuai, yah sudah saatnya dia mengalah bukan? Ini _honeymoon_ nya setelah sebulan menikah, dan mereka harus menahan 'hasratnya' ketika bekerja.

Karma melemah dan mendesah pelan.

"Gakushuu-kun…" lirih Karma pelan ditelinga Asano saat yang mempunyai nama telah menjarah lehernya.

Sejenak Asano terdiam.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia memamerkan seulas senyum licik

" _ore no kawaaiiii Karma-chan , jangan tertidur malam ini ya. Ini akan sangat panjang."_

"TIDAKKK,,…APASIH? AKU GAK NGERTI. DASAR GAKUSHHUUU BEGOOO."

.

.

.

 _Ay ay ay Shizuka in here ~('-')~ ini fanfic di fandon Anskyou pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya para senior sekalian._

 _Alurnya Cepet ya? Maaf TwT saya lagi ngilangin WB dengan membuat fic ini TwT kalo jelek flame aja Gapapa, saya ikhlas, saya pasrah *korban iklan*_

 _Dan maaf atas ke ooc annya disini. BETEWE SAYA SHIP ASAKARUUUUUU SIAPA YANG SHIP JUGAAAAAAAAAA? INI ASUPAN BUAT KALIANNNNNN *koar koar pake toa*_

 _Saya suka pair ini, Karma dan Asano kan sering berantem jadi kalo dijadi kek gini pasti manissss gyaaaaaaa *fansgirl*_

 _Because Love is AsaKaru and AsaKaru is love / yg punya kata-kata ijin copas yak *ditendang*_

 _Reviewnyaaa fav serta follow ditunggu u_u flame gpp kok, kokoro kuat TwT ._

 _PM juga boleh. Mau req? *UTANG LO BANYAK SAOLOHHH*_

 _Okee salam kenal para sekapal (?) sekalian, ayoo kita gerakan kapal kita hingga keujung lautannnnn .._

 _Salam fujo dan AsaKaru shipper (/'-')/ dan mbak Lita yang sekapal sama saya ._

 _Shizuka._

 _._

 _Ini ada tambahan khusus untuk kalian ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Sayup-sayup terdengar suara rimbunan daun pohon kelapa bergesekan satu sama lain terdengar._

 _Lembut nian, hingga membuat seorang anak adam semakin merapatkan selimut nyamannya untuk kembali bergelung dengan empuknya kasur Hotel mewah yang ia sewa._

 _Tapi, kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama, suara gemeletuk cangkir dan teko yang tengah menuang minuman mulai masuk kedalam pendengarannya._

 _Manik violet itu terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya emas yang mulai menerpa._

 _Asano terbangun dan mengucek dua belah matanya untuk melihat apa yang mengganggu acara tidurnya._

 _Dilihatnya dibalkon, Karma tengah menuang dua cangkir teh panas. Lengkungan senyum pun mulai nampak di wajah tampan sang jenius._

 _Asano bangkit dan mencuci mukanya serta menggosok gigi di westafel._

 _._

 _Karma meletakkan teko yang tadi ia gunakan, tubuhnya memutar dan bertopang pada balkon cat putih yang berada didepannya._

 _Tangannya sedikit mengusap-usao area bokongnya, ia sedikit merintih. Pinggulnya terasa sakit dan perutnya terasa sangat penuh, akibat aktifitas semalam. Tapi, itu semua sejenak ia lupakan. Kepalanya menengadah dan memandang pemandangan indah didepannya._

 _Matanya sayu dan senyuman manis terukir diwajah manisnya._

 _Kini Karma tengah menikmati indahnya pemandangan diluar kamar yang ia dan suaminya sewa._

 _Deburan ombak yang lembut, rimbunan pohon kelapa yang beroyang tiada henti serta siur-siur suara angin yang menyejukkan jiwa._

' _Kurasa, kebahagiaanku dengan Gakushuu-kun akan dimulai dari sekarang.'_

 _Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya, diikuti sebuah dada bidang yang menempel di punggung Karma, tak lupa pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba._

" _Ohayou, anata…. (Selamat Pagi, sayang)." Suara lirih menyapa pendengarannya._

 _Karma tersenyum._

" _Ohayou, Gakushuu-kun .." dan salam itu dibalas dengan kecupan lembut._

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

" _Iyaa, karena aku melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dibalkon."_

" _Hmm.. benar? Apa yang kau lihat?"_

" _Iyaa… aku melihat seorang pemuda cantik dan manis tengah menuang teh diatas cangkir."_

" _Itu aku kan?"_

" _Iya.. siapa lagi?"_

"…"

" _Gakushuu-kun, bagaimana kalo kita mengadakan morning tea dulu?"_

 _._

' _Kurasa, kebahagiaanku dengan Gakushuu-kun akan dimulai dari sekarang.'_

' _dan aku berharap aku akan bisa membuat keluarga yang bahagia bersama dengan si jenius ini.'_

 _Suatu saat nanti, pernyataan itu pasti akan terjawab._

 _Siapa yang tau bukan?_

 _Semua berawal dari sini._

 _._

 **END (or TBC?).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ore No Kawai Karma-chan.**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyousitsu Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyousitsu by Yuusei Matsui**_

 _ **This Fic by me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, Fluffy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated : T-T+**_

 _ **Pairing : Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warn : OOC , Typo, and many kecepetan, AWAS DIABET! AWAS PEHAPE!**_

 _ **Don't Like , Don't Read.**_

Chapter 2 : Anak? Dan Kebahagiaan?

.

.

" _Karma-kun, hissasiburi nee. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu."_

" _Ohh Nagisa ya? Aku baik-baik saja. Hahaha.. aku tau ayah baru pasti sibuk donk."_

" _Apa-apan kau itu? Oh iya bagaimana honeymoon mu bersama Asano-kun?"_

" _Hahhh biasa saja, kau tau lah kami bagai kan anjing dan kucing."_

" _Hahaha.. iya sih, heii kayanoo tolong awasi Koshi, jangan sampai dia jatuh.. haduhh.."_

" _Nagisa?"_

" _Maaf Karma-kun, aku ada urusan nanti kutelpon lagi ya? Dadah~"_

Tutt…. Tutt…..

Sambungan terputus dan langsung disambut decihan malas dari Karma.

"Dasar Nagisa sok sibuk." Komentar Karma sambil meminum teh yang ada didepannya.

"Ada apa, Karma? Kau terlihat murung?" Tanya Asano dengan tampang cuek. Yahh dia sibuk memang. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana dia dan teman-teman SD nya akan mengadakan temu kangen atau biasa disebut 'Reuni'.

Mereka sudah _check out_ dari hotel dan memilih sebuah apartemen mewah di salah satu wilayah Bali. Reuni Sekolah Dasar Asano bertempat di Indonesia, karena sebagian besar teman-temannya berada di sini untuk urusan bisnis.

"Wahh Wahh.. tampan sekali suamiku ini.."

Asano menoleh. Siapa gerangan yang berkomentar sedemikian menjijikkan itu? Apakah Karma? Dia rasa tak mungkin.

"Apa?"Karma dengan ketus memalingkan muka dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Asano menganga.

"Bukan, Karma yang bilang, Gakushuu… tapi aku teehee~." Isogai muncul dengan ajaib dibelakang Asano dan langsung berpose manis.

'Cih' Karma ber'cih-cih' ria sambil melihat duo sejoli yang pake jas couple.

Whattt jas couple? Karma makin bete.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Isogai?" Tanya Asano sambil membenarkan dasi.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu, Gakushuu-san.. Ohh dan juga aku ingin meminta bantuan pada Karma." Isogai menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada Karma.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Seru Karma ketus.

"Hehehehhe… aku akan mengambilnya didepan." Isogai melesat pergi kedepan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia rasa sangat butuh bantuan Karma untuk mengatasinya.

Selagi Isogai pergi, Karma melirik sang suami yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan dasi formalnya. Mata emasnya berputar dan berjalan mendekat pada Asano.

"Sini, biar kubantu." Karma memegang tangan Asano dan meletakkannya disamping badan pemuda berambut orange tersebut.

Yahh kali ini adalah urusan istri. Soal membetulkan dasi mahh Karma jagonya donk.

Karma berkutat dengan dasi berwarna biru didepannya, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa seulas senyum telah diukir oleh sang suami diwajahnya yang rupawan.

"Nahh.. sudah rapi. Sekarang kau siap, Asano-kun." Kata Karma dengan riang sambil beberapa kali menepuk bahu dan dada Asano pelan. Memastikan bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan Asano rapi dan bersih.

"Terima kasih…." Asano mengelus pelan rambut Karma. Tangannya turun dengan lembut dan membingkai wajah pemuda beriris emas itu pelan. Karma menutup mata, merasakan sensasi rasa kasih sayang dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

Tangan Karma terangkat, memegang pergelangan tangan Asano dan meletakkan tangan besar itu dipipinya.

"Asano-kun… kau tidak lama kan?" kata Karma dengan tatapan memelas.

'ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA .. APA-APAAN KAU KARMA?!' Umpat Asano dalam hati. Setengah mati ia tahan agar tak langsung menyerang sang istri. Dan apaaaa maksud tatapan ituuu ya tuhaaannn?!

Mata yang membulat lebar, bibir yang terkatup rapat seakan sangat menggoda untuk dilumat, STOP! Asano Gakushuu kau harus menahan diri.

"I-iyaa, aku tidak akan lama kok."

Asano menghembuskan nafas.

" _Itterasai.."_

" _Hmm.. ittekimasu."_ Asano mengecup kening Karma lembut dan memeluknya.

…

…..

BRAKK

"SUDAH CUKUP GENIT-GENITANNYAAAA, AYOO KITA BERANGKATT."

Perempatan muncul didahi kedua pengantin baru itu.

"Brengsek kau, Isogai." Serapah Asano dengan ganas.

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin menitipkan Yuuta kepada Karma, selama kita pergi nanti." Kata Isogai sambil membelai rambut hitam seorang anak kecil disampingnya.

"Mama…" Yuuta segera berlari dan bergelanyut manja di kaki Karma. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Karma.

"HEII , MAMA APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Ahahahahaha, maafkan aku. Ibuku sekarang tengah mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah." Balas Isogai dengan santai.

Karma berang. Sementara Asano hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Saaa.. Gakushuu-cwann, kita berangkattt.." Isogai mengedipkan matanya dan pergi keluar dengan menggandeng lengan Asano.

Karma makin berang.

"HAHHHHH… DASAR KEPALA OREN, " Karma menendang meja dengan brutal.

"Hummpttt.." Yuuta mewek.

"Huweee.. mama jahattt, mama nakall, mama ngelobohin mejaahhh…" Yuuta menangis dan berteriak ala anak kesurupan.

"Aku bukan mamamu!" Bentak Karma penuh penekanan.

Yuuta mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ dengan air mata meleleh dimatanya.

Sudah dikatakan, bahwa hati uke selembut sutra.

Mau tak mau, Karma tersentuh dan lumer.

.

.

"Mama, aku mau pipis." Yuuta menarik-narik kaos oblong Karma yang kedodoran.

"Pergi ndiri aje sono!" Karma ga peduli, dia ngibas-ngibasin tangan sambil tetep masak buat sarapan. Awalnya, mood dia untuk makan sudah hilang sejak tadi, akibat ke-jijay an Isogai saat mengajak Asano pergi. Ditambah lagi, dia dititipi seorang bocah 3 tahun yang manja nya minta ampun. Emangnya dia bebi siter apa? Dia pembokat?

Walaupun sebelas dua belas mirip, harusnya tidak boleh Isogai semena-mena padanya.

"Yuuta, bisa pipis sendili." Yuuta kembali dengan muka berseri-seri seolah habis mengerjakan sebuah tugas negara dengan sangat baik.

"Semua orang juga bisa sendiri. Masak iya mao dicebokin ampe aki-aki." Sembur Karma sinis.

Karma meneliti kearah tubuh Yuuta. Dari atas, Huhh anak ini masih bisa tersenyum sedemikian rupa setelah dihina dina seperti itu tadi.

Kebawah dan ..

"HUANJUUU WAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKKK…" Karma ngakak gulung-gulung.

Celana Yuuta terbalik.

Yuuta dengan muka polosnya hanya menelengkan kepala heran. Kenapa 'Kakak yang mirip mamanya ini' tertawa sebegitu kerasnya?

"Ya ampun, Yuuta. Gak pernah diajarin pake celana ya sama si Isogai?" Tanya Karma dengan kikikan geli masih menyertainya.

Yuuta menggeleng.

Karma tertawa semakin keras dan membantu Yuuta untuk memakai celana dengan baik dan benar sesuai syariat.

.

.

Masakannya sudah matang, yaitu salad strawberry dan omelet keju.

Yuuta memakannya dengan lahab, sesekali dia mengoceh tentang seberapa enak masakan Karma yang sedang ia makan saat ini. Seperti masakan mama, kata Yuuta dengan bangga.

Karma hanya bisa tersenyum lucu sambil mengusap mulut Yuuta dengan tisu karena terlalu berantakan olehnya makan.

"Mama, papa sama Oniichan pulang jam belapa?" Tanya Yuuta sambil meneguk susu hangat disebelahnya.

"Nggak tau, dan heii Asano-kun bukan papa mu, aku juga bukan mama mu sih." Karma cemberut kesal masih dipanggil mama. Padahal mukanya bisa disamakan dengan om-om kenapa bocah ini memanggilnya mama?

"Gapapa, mama cantik sih, kayak mamaku." Ujar Yuuta polos sambil melahap keju yang ia pegang.

Hening..

Yuuta tenggelam dalam makanan yang ada didepannya, sesekali bernyanyi kecil. Karma hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman manis antara gemas dan juga lucu.

'Apa aku bisa juga memiliki anak ya?' batin Karma dengan dengusan nafas yang mengiringi.

.

.

"Mama, lempal bolanya kesini ma…" Yuuta teriak dari ruang tamu. Karma hanya memutar mata bosan sambil mematikan televisinya.

'Sialan, padahal tadikan lagi ada gossip dari Marshanda.' Umpat Karma kesal.

"Noh ambil.." Karma melempar bola dengan seenak jidat. Yuuta yang notabene pendek, hanya menatap bola yang terbang diatasnya, lalu menatap Karma cemberut.

"Mama, jangan tinggi-tinggi. Yuuta kan masih kecil."

"Makanya olahraga biar tinggi, ga boncel muluk."

Yuuta makin cemberut.

Karma hanya tertawa.

.

.

"Mama, bikinin jus apukat." Yuuta kembali berulah. Sekarang dia tengah menarik narik kaos oblong Karma dengan tidak berperi ke- _kaosan_ sambil merengek rengek.

"Hadohh, ini anak rewel banget. Bentar napa masih beres-beres nih." Karma ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Mama, Yuuta pengen jus apukat." Yuuta mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Karma berhenti menyapu halaman.

.

"Enak?" tanya Karma sambil menyapu halaman yang sempat tertunda.

"Hummp.." Yuuta mengangguk semangat sambil kembali meminum jus yang ada ditangannya.

Karma tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Yahh.. setidaknya Yuuta sudah _jinak_ sekarang ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, berlari-lari seperti orgil dengan meneriakkan "Mama cantik.. Yuuta ganteng" berkali kali ala supporter bola keliling rumah, dan mengganggunya karena kehausan akibat aksinya tadi.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga.." Karma mengelap keringat yang ada dikeningnya, dan menatap puas seluruh rumah yang sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Btw, si Yuuta kemana? Kok diem?" Karma celingukan. Berusaha mencari sosok pendek dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut kriting.

Karma menuju ruang tamu, tapi nihil. Ruang keluarga dan dapur juga tidak ada batang hidungnya. Lalu dimana? .

Karma mulai parno dan berpikiran negative. Jangan-jangan ini bocah diculik?

Tapi, pikirannya hanya sampai situ, setelah dia mendengar suara hembusan nafas teratur dari sofa di halaman belakang.

Yuuta tertidur disana, dengan gelas masih ditangannya.

Karma menghembuskan nafas lega, dan langsung lemas ditempat.

Karma duduk didepan sofa sambil menatap wajah polos Yuuta yang tengah tertidur.

" _Yokatta.._ "

Dan hari itu Karma mengetahui perasaan ibunya dulu saat ia bermain sampai hari petang.

.

.

"Hummm.. hummm. Nananana….. " Karma bersenandung pelan sambil membelai wajah tembam Yuuta yang tengah terpejam dengan nyenyak , merasakan belaian lembut menerpa wajahnya.

'walau menyebalkan, dia lucu juga.' Karma menjawil pipi tembam sang bocah dan tersenyum kecil.

'apa aku bisa memiliki yang _seperti ini_ ya?'

Karma sedih. Bukan , bukannya dia menyesali menikah dengan Asano _nya_. Dia hanya ingin , memiliki anak. Mungkin .

'aku yakin, aku akan bahagia bersama dengan Gakushuu-kun. Hanya kami.'

Karma membelai rambut coklat Yuuta dan mencium keningnya. Lalu, memejamkan mata . mengingat ini sudah jam 1 siang.

Sangat pas untuk tidur siang bukan?

.

.

"Hum?" Asano membuka pintu apartemennya yang tampak sepi dan tenang, seolah tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

"Karma?" Suara baritone sang pemilik surai orange hanya disambut keheningan.

Asano mengernyit, tidak biasanya seperti ini. Saat dia pulang dari bepergian, Karma akan selalu menyambutnya dengan cengiran setan tepat didepan pintu.

Tak menunggu lama, Asano melangkah dan menutup pintu apartemennya, menuju kearah kamar mereka.

Kriett…

"Karma apa kau-" Asano mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Sejenak kemudian, dia tersenyum manis. Sangatt.. untung saja tidak ada yang melihat karena senyuman sang tuan tampan hanya untuk istrinya seorang, bukan?

Asano melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang mereka, yang tengah terbaring Karma dan Yuuta dengan imutnya.

Yuuta meringkuk lucu sambil menggenggam tangan kecilnya, sementara Karma terpejam sambil memeluk Yuuta dengan kasih sayang.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, Asano akui dia mungkin dapat hidup 150 tahun hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka .

Lebay sekali.

Tangan besarnya mulai merayap. Mengelus lembut kulit putih istrinya, dan berakhir dengan sebuah rengkuhan. Asano membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan Yuuta. Menatap wajah istrinya yang polos dari depan, dan membelainya pelan.

Tangannya beralih merengkuh Yuuta yang berada diantara mereka. Mencium puncak kepala bocah bermarga Isogai itu dengan penuh sayang.

'Apa aku bisa memiliki yang … seperti ini?' Asano menatap sendu kearah Yuuta.

Sebagai lelaki normal, bukankah dia juga menginginkan anak? Terlebih saat usianya sudah 28 tahun. Usia yang mungkin sudah cocok untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

'Apa Karma juga menginginkannya?' pikir Asano lagi.

Tak terasa mungkin karena saking lelahnya. Sang Asano muda terlelap dalam diam. Dengan tangan yang merengkuh sosok bocah di sebelahnya sekaligus memegang tangan istrinya yang terbuka lemas.

Suasana dalam kamar menjadi hangat dengan diiringi hembusan nafas teratur dari ketiga makhluk yang ada didalamnya.

.

.

.

"Gakushuu?" Isogai membuka pintu kamar temannya dengan sangat pelan.

Senyuman menyenangkan terulas di wajahnya. 3 sosok yang disayanginya terbaring bersama, dengan sinar matahari sore yang menerpa.

"Heii, ayolah .ini sudah jam 5 sore." Isogai melangkah mendekat.

"Ada apa Yuuma?" Sosok berkepala oren datang masuk tanpa izin.

"Ssstt.. Hiroto-kun." Yuuma mendelik kesal pada kekasihnya yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran innoncent.

"…."

"Wahh, Asano manis sekali ya. Itu siapa? Istrinya?' Maehara bertanya sambil mengamati ketiga wajah yang tengah tertidur lelap didepannya.

"iyaa, manis kan yaaaaa…" Isogai malah fanboy an.

"Iyaaa sih, tapi Yuuma tetep yang paling manis." Maehara senyum lima jari.

Isogai hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Dengan hati-hati dia memindahkan tangan Asano kesamping dan menggendong Yuuta.

"Oni.. chan." Yuuta merengek pelan. Isogai segera mengisyaratkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. Yuuta mengangguk setengah mengantuk.

"Mama, papa. _Jaa neee, mata ashita._ " Yuuta kembali tertidur di bahu kakaknya.

Maehara tertawa pelan. Dan mengambil alih Yuuta dalam gendongannya.

"….." Mereka terdiam.

"Isogai.."

"Hum?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"ke-kenapa begitu? Aku sudah tau bodoh." Isogai tersenyum malu.

"Iyasih, aku hanya iri saja melihat mereka." Maehara menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menikahimu bulan depan." Isogai mengangguk.

"Dan lihatlah, si Asano tuan sok perfect itu dengan protektifnya menggenggam tangan istrinya., huhh bikin iri saja." Maehara berdecak kesal dan pergi keluar kamar.

Isogai tersenyum lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara pelan dan pergi mengikuti calon suaminya.

.

.

"Uhmm.." Manik emas mulai menampakkan diri. Pedar sewarna mulai menuntutnya untuk membuka kelopaknya. Karma mengerjapkan matanya imut. Lalu, duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudah sore?" Gumamnya serak pertanda dia sangat mengantuk untuk bangun.

"Kuharap masih ada waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Karma bangkit tapi,urung. Saat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan besar dan hangat.

Karma menatap si penggenggam lama kemudian tersenyum manis.

" _Ohayou, Baka Asano_ "

" _Ohayou_ pantatmu, sayang." Balas Asano dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Karma melepas genggaman tangan Asano dan bangkit turun dari ranjang.

"Jangan.. nanti saja, lagian ini masih jam 5 sore." Asano menarik Karma kembali duduk.

"Jam 5 sore itu sudah harus ada makan malam, suamiku yang bodoh." Geram Karma kesal.

"Tidak boleh." Asano menerkam dan memeluk pinggang Karma dari belakang.

"lepas, bego." Karma memukul tangan suaminya berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, nihil. Karma kembali merosot dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Melihat sang mangsa mulai menyerah, Asano merambat naik dan memeluk punggung istrinya.

Sejenak wajah Karma memerah akibat gesekan antara punggungnya dan dada bidang Asano yang semakin hari ia rasa semakin bidang saja.

"Disini saja dulu." Bisik Asano pelan, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Karma.

Hening..

Hanya helaan nafas mereka berdua yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Nee, Asano-kun." Karma membuka pembicaraan dengan lirihan pelan.

"Aku sudah suamimu, setidaknya panggil _namaku_." Asano bergumam tak jelas, tapi Karma memahami apa yang suaminya katakana. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Gakushuu-kun.."

"Itu lebih baik." Asano membelai surai merah Karma dengan sayang. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin.."

".. ya?"

"Aku ingin anak seperti Yuuta."

"….."

"Aku tau aku egois, maksudku aku hanya kepikiran itu tadi hahaha, abaikan. Aku akan memasak dulu." Karma tertawa canggung dan bangkit tapi, kembali urung merasakan tangannya dicengkeram oleh Asano.

"Sejujurnya aku juga ingin."

Hening..

"Karma.."

"…?"

"Apa kau siap hamil? Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik malam ini."

SPLAK!

"Aku laki-laki bodoh." Perempatan siku-siku menghiasi dahi Karma.

Kembali hening..

"Kudengar ada sebuah panti asuhan didekat sini."

"Dimana?"

"Di tengah kota Denpasar."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin , kita bisa mengadopsi anak dari sini. Aku akan mencoba, besok ikut ya."

Karma terkejut bukan main. Seorang Asano, sang _tuan perfect_ mau mengadopsi anak?

Karma tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Asano kesel. Mulutnya sudah cemberut.

"Aku hanya kaget."

"…."

" _Arigatou_.." Karma tersenyum manis.

Asano gugup dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Su-sudahlah cepat kau masak, aku sudah lapar." Kata Asano gagap sambil menyudahi acara _heart to heart_ mereka untuk berangkat mandi.

Karma terkikik, ternyata suaminya bisa malu-malu kucing begitu ya.

Huftt.. tapi itu tak apa, toh besok adalah hari yang ditunggunya.

' _Kuharap besok sangat menyenangkan. Semoga dapat yang lebih kawai dari Yuuta'_

Takdir siapa yang tau bukan?

Karma melenggang pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malamnya.

Keluarga kecil mereka akan bermula dari sini.

.

.

 **TBC or End lagi ini?**

.

 _Hay hay hay… ada yang nungguin ini ff? aslinya tamat sampe chap itu aja tapi karna banyak permintaan saya buat deh ^^_

 _Maaf telat errr setahun (?)_

 _Okeee ini saya persembahkan untuk kaliaaaaaannnn huuu Thayang kalian semuaaaaaa *hug_

 _Thankss buat yang kasih masukan, ripiu, fav, follow, ff ini. Huhh terharu sayaaaaaa *hiks._

 _Saran dan kritik dari kalian itu bagaikan makanan untuk tubuh saya so I hope you can do it for me *apasih?_

 _Sorry ripiunya ga saya bales satu-satu yaaaa TwT tapi saya ngakak baca ripiu kalian semua apalagi yang panjang (?)_

 _IYAAAA SAYA AKAN PENUHI ASUPAN KALIAN DENGAN ASAKARU … HIDUP ASAKARUUUU HOEEYYYYYY_

 _MAKASIHH BANGET POKOKNYA BUAT YG RIPIU YAAAA_

 _SALAM SHAYANG_

 _TE HEE_

 _SHIZUKA_


End file.
